Costumes
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Kurt and Blaine deciding on their Halloween costumes for 2011, or "How Kurt and Blaine Ended Up as Dead Ringers for Snooki and the Situation." Just a bit of fluff and humor.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around lately! My life got very, very hectic (I know I say this every time, but I managed to top myself...again). I come bringing a small piece of fic dedicated to the lovely lovesklaine on tumblr, who prompted a Halloween fic! Also, this helped me be less rage-y about tonight's episode. If you haven't seen it, just a warning, you will want to burn down Ryan Murphy's home and kidnap his loved ones. I also want to tell you all that I appreciate every single review, even if I haven't responded to it. With the way life has been, it hasn't been an option, and I feel bad for not thanking everyone individually. You're all amazing, and I love and cherish reviews and favorites-getting them makes even the worst days better.**

**As always, my tumblr is goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to fangirl! :)**

* * *

"Dorothy and Toto?"

"Absolutely not," Blaine answered from behind his laptop. "You'd make me be Toto, which is not happening. Ever. How about Ash and Pikachu?"

Kurt peered over his laptop and at Blaine, who was grinning widely from the other side of his bed. "You're not taking this seriously," Kurt huffed. "I'm trying to find us a great costume, and you sit there and suggest we dress like-"

Kurt was silenced by Blaine's lips against his. "I love it when you get all worked up," Blaine said, blushing and retreating to the foot of the bed.

"Well, suggesting that I dress like a fashion impaired pokemon trainer-"

"Wait! I was going to be Ash-you were going to be Pikachu."

"You cannot think that I would dress up like a yellow rat!"

"He's a pokemon, Kurt! I think it would be cool. Everyone's in to 90s nostalgia these days, so this could really work!"

"No, and that's the final word on that," Kurt said, turning back to his laptop.

"Can I turn the TV on?" Blaine asked. "You know, since my ideas are apparently not good enough-"

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "You are such a child sometimes."

"I just require constant stimul-oh wow, that was almost bad," Blaine said, blushing.

"I'm glad you were able to control yourself," Kurt giggled, blushing as well.

They sat in a comfortable silence, with Blaine slowly creeping up Kurt's bed in order to sit next to Kurt and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Oh my God, honestly, there should be a testing requirement in order to have children," Blaine said, gaping in horror at the television.

"What are you watch-Teen Mom? Really, Blaine?"

"I think it's interesting," Blaine replied. "Because apparently our people ruin families, but these people do not."

"Preach," Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's hand and kissing his knuckles. "I love you and your terrible TV habits."

"Hey! You're the one who worships at the altar of Jersey Shore and Tabitha's Salon-"

"That's it!" Kurt said, rising from his bed.

"What's what?"

"Our costume! I can't believe I didn't think of it before," Kurt said, climbing over Blaine and rushing into his closet. "This is going to be perfect!"

"Kurt, I still-" Blaine was cut off by what looked like a leopard-print shower curtain hitting him in the face. Blaine held up the offending garment, examining it cautiously. "Kurt, what is this?"

"Part of our costume, of course!"

"One of us is wearing a leopard-print curtain?" Blaine asked, confused.

"No," Kurt said, snatching the unidentified leopard-print article. "This is one of my old tunics-I went through an animal print phase my freshman year, and this is what's left over."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly, "so what does your tragic fashion phase have to do with Halloween?"

"It was not tragic!" Kurt huffed as he retreated to the alcove by his vanity to change.

"Sure, because we all know how classy animal print-oh my God," Blaine gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm Snooki, silly," Kurt replied, twirling a little.

"Who am I going to be? Please not J-Woww, I beg of you-"

"No! You're going to be 'The Situation.'"

"No. This is ridiculous," Blaine said, attempting to bolt for the door, only to have Kurt catch his hand and reel him back in, shoving him onto the bed.

"You will dress up like 'The Situation,' and you will like it, mister!"

"Or what," Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "what will you do to me?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied, grinning and stepping closer to Blaine. "I might just be tempted to-TICKLE FIGHT!"

"Hey, no fair," Blaine laughed, putting up his hands as Kurt straddled him on the bed, tickling him mercilessly. "Kurt, stop-this is ungentlemanly warfare!"

"Say you'll dress up like the Situation," Kurt said, getting the spot on Blaine's side that was most ticklish. "This can all be over in about 5 seconds if you agree to it!"

"Never," Blaine laughed breathlessly. "I'll never-ah! Stop it!"

"Say it! Say you'll go as the Situation!"

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"I'll go as the Situation," Blaine said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes as Kurt rolled off of him to lie next to him on the bed. "You fight dirty."

"No, I fight smart," Kurt retorted, slapping Blaine's hand away when he tried to poke him in the side.

"Tickling is dirty warfare. It's like the napalm of cuddly-warfare."

"Cuddly-warfare?" Kurt snorted.

"Yes, it's an actual thing. Don't give me that tone of voice, Kurt Hummel."

"We should get you a spray tan."

"No-hey! No tickling. Spray tans are non-negotiable, even if you act like a little terrorist and try to tickle me until I say okay," Blaine said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, okay, cry baby," Kurt laughed. "So, do we get you one of those tacky t-shirts with the abs painted on? I know you have a nice stomach, but it's October, and it may get a little chilly."

"Sounds good," Blaine said. "And just jeans, jacket, and douchebag hair to complete the ensemble?"

"You got it," Kurt said, and rolled onto his side to look at Blaine. "Thanks for going along with this."

"As if I had any choice," Blaine replied rolling onto his side and kissing Kurt gently. "You might try to tickle me to death if I didn't comply."

"Hmm, I guess that that is a distinct possibility."

"You're terrible."

"You love me."

"Yes I do-you and your terrible tunic, and what I can only imagine is going to be the worst wig in the history of wigs."

"We're going to look awesome, just you wait, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, rising off the bed and crossing to his closet.

"I have no doubt about that, if we're in your capable hands," Blaine replied, smiling brightly at Kurt.


End file.
